


Nothing Here But Love For You

by flickawhip



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Two small fluff drabble things for a friend.





	1. Have A Little Faith In Me…

“You alright?”

Bernie sounds both confused and worried as she settles at Serena’s side, smiling a little at the small sigh Serena lets out as she nestles closer. 

“I am now.”

Bernie smiles softly at that, kissing her gently. 

“I love you…”

“I know.”

Bernie’s almost smirking as she speaks, noting Serena’s soft laugh before adding her own thoughts.

“I love you, ‘Rena… So much.”

“Promise?”

“Of course I promise.”

Bernie murmurs, pulling Serena closer and kissing her forehead softly, noting the soft sigh and smile. 

“Now, where were we?”

“About to watch a rom-com?”

Bernie laughs softly.

“Oh it’s such a good job I love you…”

Serena smirks again.


	2. I’m The One You Can Always Turn To…

Jac has been settled in silence for a while now, waiting for Zosia to stop hiding away and join her. She knows better than to push for an answer. Zosia needs time to figure out what she’s feeling sometimes and Jac has never questioned it. 

Zosia is shivering when she settles at Jac’s side, drawing a soft sigh from Jac even as she loops an arm around Zosia, her sigh turning into a soft noise of surprise when Zosia nuzzles her face into her neck. 

“You okay there Zosh?”

“Mmmm, I will be.”

“You know you can always talk to me…”

“I know.”

Zosia murmurs, smiling slightly at the feel of Jac’s hand on her hip. 

“Maybe I’d prefer to just… be here, with you.”

Despite herself Jac can’t help but smile, stroking a hand through Zosia’s hair. 

“Well, you can do that too.”

“Oh I plan to… My Jac.”


End file.
